


im prego like the sauce

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, CT-6116 | Kix is a Good Bro, F/M, M/M, Plan b pill, Pregnant, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ahsoka and rex cause a huge ruckusthis was inspired on a prompt in a prompt exchange discordSORRY FOR THE TITLEtabby posted a prompt on the  RexSoka hide out prompt  exchange channel and i wrote this so yeah
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabbyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/gifts), [this pales in comparison to your smut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=this+pales+in+comparison+to+your+smut).



> my first attempt at writing smut

its was the end of long tiring mission for the 501st they needed rest they ewer scheduled to have a few week of on coruscant, ahsoka headed to her quarters when all of a sudden she was interrupted by her hot sexy captain "Commander mind if i escort you to your quarters" *wshe stood there for a couple of seconds processing what he said when she realized what he meant he probably wanted to talk to her ,they walked to her quarters aboard the venator star destroyer

they got in and as soon as the doors closed they were an awkward few seconds until the captain spoke up "commander i-" "what is it rex" "i dont know how to say this but" "but what rex" "I LOVE YOU" ahsoka stood there shocked so shocked "why didn't you tell me?" "you see I'm in love with people i have strong connections with you being on of them "rex i love you to" (what) rex thought to himself, ahsoka was tire but then suddenly after hearing that energy basted into her so much the only thing she could do is push rex into the bed, "commander what are you doing" rex said "sshhhh god soldiers follow orders"*winks* rex could only think one thing (oh hell yeah)

rex sat in the bed reclining against the wall while ahsoka's lips were united with rex's they were having long smoth kisses while ahsoka slowly revealed his blacks, after he was all blacks she immediately placed her lips on his bulge he could feel her lips across the thin flexible fabric he couldn't do anything to stop her .the only thing he could do is sit back and enjoy after that she took of her dress and revealed her muscular body, rex was astonished she was perfect , she immediately took of his blacks and without hesitation she was on top of him she slowly instead his big clone cock into her tight pussy rex leet out intense moans she went at it for a while then suddenly she stopped "something wrong commander?" "i want you to take control" he only said FOUR words "GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS" he immediately switched positions with ahsoka and inserted his tick cock and started thrusting starting slow and soft at first but later the thrust's became fast and powerful she seemed to be enjoying the captain railing her then after nice long fuck she started to reach climax she could only let "REX-IM GONA - CUMMM and the she reached climax rex needed a few more trusts then he reached climax as well they both laid back and looked at each other rex and ahsoka started cuddling while slowly putting their underclothes back on until ahsoka fell asleep wrapped in strong arms


	2. Mom's angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mom = kix btw medical setting

rex and ahsoka were sleeping in their underwear ahsoka was wrapped in the clone's strong muscular arms they were vast asleep ultimo a loud sound woke them up "ARRIVING TO CORUSCANT IN AN HOUR ATTENTION ARRIVING IN AN HOUR" they both got up thinking someone found them but it turned out it was just a clone over the pa rex sighed and look to his beautiful friend? lover ? who knew he looked at her in a black bra with the republic symbol in it "nice bra!"she chuckled ' got it to match your guys blacks" "nice" they just sat there on the bed "nice room" rex complemented as he inspected ahsoka's room it was no more larger than his room it had lots of holos of the missions she and the 501st had some (a lot) were of her and rex together her could only be happy "soooo what are we gonna do in coruscant" ahsoka asked "well we are gonna get some routine check ups and we're gonna be free soooo you want you know hangout afterwards?" ahsoka stood there shocked " you are you don't want to go to 79's with the boys" 'no they can wait we have two weeks so yah I'm not worried" 

they later arrived on coruscant they were immediately transferred to the medical facilities next to the base rex went in first he immediately went to the coruscant barracks cuz he didnt want to be suspicious ,after a while it was ahsoka's turn, she entered the office were kix was waiting he "nice to see you commander" "nice to see you too kix" "so take a seat you know the drill right?" "yes" she responded, kix drew a bit of blood from ahsoka and inserted it into a blood testing machine that took a few minutes to process, so they chit chated and stuff, after a while the machine beeped meaning it was ready "looks like its finished " he turned back o the machine when he saw the results he went from happy to angry in a second he stood there in silence trying to hold his anger "kix is something wrong??" he could only say "who did you fuck? she stood there trying to make her best surprised impression " what???'" kix suddenly snapped "I SAID WHO DID YOU FUCK" "uh no one why?" she asked while obviously playing dumb "UH NO ONE, THEN WHY ARE YOU PREGNANT??" ahsoka was so shocked sad and surprised it was a lot to handle it she didnt think about protection in the moment "it was rex " "ugh ahsoka why didnt you use protection" "i didnt think of that" "according to he computer you've been pregnant for a couple of hours sooo" he looked thru a drawer for a bit then took out some pills " take this it will interrupt the pregnancy ,dont worry it can't feel nor think its just a fertilized egg" he gave her a glass of water .she could barely swallow the pill, she was so nervous, what if kix reported her to the council?, she was getting ready to leave fearing for the worst ,but then kix gave her a box of condoms and lube "wait you're not going to report me?' kix laughed "no of corse not , sex is ummm natural and so is love i would be glad to help you guys keep this a secret" ahsoka let out a big sigh "thanks kix you're the best" she said as she quickly left she was so confused relievedand scare what she gonna say to rex? she didnt know but she needed to go to the temple to talk to an old friend who would truly understand her meanwhile back at kix's office he turned on his comm and contacted the barracks "CAPTAIN REX PLEASE REPORT TO MED STATION 17 I REPEAT CAPTAIN REX PLEASE REPORT TO MED STATION 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DA DUN haha i wil end the prompt next chapter


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok last part

Rex was the happiest guy in coruscant his crush had feelings for him he was gonna have a date with her , didnt know why kix wanted him for ,but he knew it wasnt about what ahsoka and him did last nigth , He left the barracks and got into a republic shuttle the shuttle took about two hours or so to reach the med facilities (corruscant traffic),kix lost hope of him showing up anytime soon after 30 minutes of waiting he just decide to finish the checkups The rest of the checkups were quick and simple kix was down to his last patient, JESSE KRIFFING JESSE , kix just stood there basically drooling to the only clone he didn't consider a brother, he was his lover, kix closed the door ,and he couldnt wait for it, so he just pushed his lover into the bed were he took of his cod piece earning a good blowjob from kix   
  


thru the ride rex started to think more and more he got more anxious "maybe he did fin put maybe but. Maybe he didnt" in the middle of his thoughts he arrived

Meanwhile ahsoka was scared and walking slowly thru jedi temple she went to tye council's offices on the upper levels she knocked on the door on one of the offices "come in" a deep voice said ahsoka entered the office to see master plo looking at a data pad ahsoka knew he would help her he was one of her older friends and saw him as a father figure he was the only member of the council against the " no attachments" rule soka sat down in front of him. "Soka you feel stressed"

"yes master" she replied

"why is that"

"i-fucked up" she said almost crying

"its rex isnt he?" He said 

"How did you know?"she asked sorta surprised

"soka ive known you for a long time i sensed you found true love but then i felt you go thru horror and stresed, waht happened?"

"im i mean i was pregnant!"   
  
"You aborted?"

"yes and no, i- took a plan b pill"

"Little soka" he said while getting up "take your time, love isnt only sex," plo said getting in front of ahsoka

"i know master" she said while standing up 

"Yes but you guys did it right there or am i wrong?" He said raising his tone , ahsoka sighed "yes master"

"little soka how about you go talk to him make terms clear, ok?"

"yes master"ahsoka said

"oh also i wanted grand kids" plo chuckled while soka let out a small laugh and left his office 

rex arrived to the med complex ,he walked down the aisles until he reached kix office , he tried to open it but it was locked, he knew something was up ,"KIX NEVER LOCKS DOORS NOT EVEN ON SURGERIES" he screamed internally , he put is ear thru the thin office doors and heard something wierd . "You're my perfect little slut" it was clone voice he couldn't put a finger on who sonhe thought kix got him self a girl until he heard. Something worrying "TAKE IT,TAKE MY COCK KIX" he immediatly started punching the door controls he broked. Them and the doors opened he sas. KIX GIVING JESSE A BLOW JOB "JESSE GET TO YOUR BARRACKS AND STAY THERE THATS AN ORDER"jesse just froze and studered "y-yes sir he stood up and put on his cod piece shaking "as for you kix you stay here" after jesse left kix and rex sat downed rex was so angry at his vod for fucking his brother " Are you out of your mind you fucked your vod" kix could just laugh at the irony "WHAT" rex said."well you did fuck the person most of us consider to be our sister" rex froze , kix dontinued with his talk " and your gonna say i dont see her as a sister which is the same thing i dont see jesse as my vod and i see ahsoka as my sister and you dont" rex calmed down "Kix how did you know we did it?" 

"She was pregnant the machine detected it"

"i havent heard from her" 

"rex you guys should practice this pleasure stuff safely with condoms and lube you guys should try to talk about it see what majes you guys confortable"

"thats why you wanted me?"

"yes vod"

"well thanks for understanding"

"no problem i gave ahsoka some condoms and shilian lube used on togrutas ! Remener dont use bacta nor regular lube those can cause irritations on togrutas"

"we'll keep that in mind"

"ok vod Have fun!"

They both arived at the barracks they stood ther in the entrance "we should go inside" soka said and they quietly walked to a room when they got inside rex said "kix told me, im sorry"

"no its my fault rex!, it was my idea"

"its my fault i houldnt have let that happen" rex said as he started to cry"

"rex- we both screwed up they hugged rex got calmer "i love you" he said with a calmer but still sadder voice

"I love you too"


End file.
